


Two Birds

by touo



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/F, Questionable Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touo/pseuds/touo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved to feel seen.  Each time she felt Umi’s stare, Nico made sure to look back with a smile.  Umi always gave one in return, although those smiles from her were usually short lived.  They always faded away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Birds

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fanfic I wrote for my best friend Alin's 18th birthday! Woohoo, go Alin! I love the idea of Umi/Nico interactions. I feel like they would really balance and help each other out. It was one of the major relationships I had hoped would be more explored in the anime series. As for the contents of this fic, you can interpret their feelings towards one another as platonic, romantic, qp, etc. My headcanons for these two are still developing so I didn't have a set goal on how the reader should take this fic in. Also just a quick note before you read: This fic takes place right after that one Nico centric episode where the rest of Muse learns about Nico's home life and siblings. I hope you enjoy!

If Nico had known that the way to get on Umi’s good side was to defend her from certain doom, the professional sweet talker would have accomplished such a trial long ago.

 

Specifically, long before Honoka and Kotori became more public about their opinions on what Umi would wear in Muse.  Nico had noticed since the beginning that main lyricist was the most vocal about what was to be worn during their live shows.  She tended to have at least one thing to say in regards to Kotori’s design choices.  Honoka never failed at cutting in to their conversations to lead the way in ganging up on Umi.  It was one of the only consistently identifiable weak points and struggles in the second year trio that Nico shook her head at.

 

“No.  I’m not going to wear it,” Umi said.

 

A loud pitiful whine was immediately let loose from Honoka’s lips.  “Whaaaat!?”  She cried.  In a lame effort to change the girl’s mind, Honoka fell to her knees pleadingly and took her friend’s right hand in hers.  However, Umi remained unphased.

 

Kotori took the initiative to take a confident step in, as per usual.  “But you would look so good in this, Umi-chan!”  She squeaked excitedly, all the while raising her sketchpad directly in front of Umi’s face.  

 

The more Umi looked at the paper in front of her, the more she grimaced.  “I…  I can’t.  Kotori.  It’s…”  She struggled for words.  It was evident that she did not want to hurt Kotori’s feelings, but there was no way around it.  She needed to be honest.

 

“But we would all be wearing something similar,” Honoka began.  “You said it before that if we were all in this together it wasn’t so bad,” she reminded pitifully.  When her lower lip started to quiver, Umi held back a gag.

 

“Well, I’m not usually this critical but…  I think this is where I draw the line.  This dress would be barely covering all parts of my body,” Umi reasoned.  A shy blush dusted her cheeks as she continued, along with Nico’s eyes slowly perking up from behind the magazine she had been reading to watch the scene.  “I would be showing a lot of…  Um….  Back, side, waist, and….”  Umi trailed off awkwardly as her eyes met Nico’s, gazing distantly past Honoka and Kotori.

 

It was apparent that Honoka wouldn’t give in so easily.  “But you once wore a swimsuit a lot more revealing than this on stage,” she exclaimed before shooting up from the floor like a missile.

 

Kotori nodded in agreeance.  A thoughtful smile made way to her lips at the memory.  “You once wore a super cute bunny costume too!  That was fun to set up-”

 

Umi cut their argument off with quick waves of her hands.  “The swimsuit performance had an aquatic theme, and the bunny costume was part of a show where we would all be animals.  This is different!  This is…”  She grew quiet for a moment, then winced...  

 

“This is unnecessary.”

 

Umi’s words lit an energetic fire within Honoka’s eyes.  “Where is your courage, Umi-chan?”  She questioned with unabashed hope.  “You always say-...”

 

In fear of what was to be said, Umi cut Honoka off once more.  “Ah-ah!  Don’t you dare start up with that!”  She ordered with a grubby pointer finger bopped to the other girl’s nose.

 

Completely thrown off by the action, Honoka cringed and took a few steps back with her fingers clasped at the tip of her nose pitifully…  Nico snorted.  “Start up with what?”  She demanded weakly.  

 

The patience on both sides was admittedly beginning to waver.  Umi’s open hand not pointed at Honoka’s direction balled up at her side.  “You know exactly what I’m talking about,” she mumbled.  “Every time I tell you that I’m uncomfortable with something you’re requesting of me, you proceed to go into all the other times I’ve sucked it up,” she accused rapidly.  “I know you always mean well but I can’t keep pretending I’m fine with that.”

 

Those were the words that made Nico finally close her idol magazine.  No one else was in the club room other than the four of them.  Nico had come in early as always, and the three second years later walked in together.  Things had been peaceful up until the point Kotori showed Umi her costume design, causing Umi to immediately fret.  Hadn’t Kotori learned prior to that point to always go to Nico first before showing anyone else in the group?

 

However, that really wasn’t Nico’s main concern whatsoever.  Her stare was locked on Umi.

 

“I always do that because I know there’s no reason to be so scared!”  Honoka laughed.  A wide encouraging smile remained present, despite the way her brows twitched with offense.  Umi had managed to crack Honoka’s resolve just a bit.

 

A small frown had made way to Kotori’s lips.  Her eyes were downcast, quite used to the bickering between the duo over her designs.  However, she truly hated to see her childhood friends argue in such a manner.  “Honoka, it’s okay…”

 

“We are school idols!  The crowds always love the work we make,” Honoka reminded.  In an effort to ease Umi, she drew in close to the girl’s side.  “They love you Umi-chan, and so do I!  You’re always ashamed when there’s no reason to be,” she giggled before playing with a strand of Umi’s hair.  “Everyone is just sitting in their seats admiring you!”

 

Umi was flattered, but her eyes were still anxiously glancing away from Honoka with a frown.  She had fallen reserved, embarrassed, and defeated.  Once her cheeks reached a deep scarlet, Nico knew it was time to step in for all of their sakes.  She really didn’t want to see Umi go through with something she wasn’t one hundred percent okay with.

 

That wasn’t what being an idol about, after all.

 

“Excuse me.  I am here to save the day, like always, because this conversation is dumb.”

 

A wry grin spread itself along Nico’s lips as she got up from her seat before walking up from behind Umi.  “To put this kindly, since I’m everyone’s school idol, I know a lot more about overall character representation than the three of you put together so please allow me to fill you all in,” Nico said pridefully, just casually butting in.  Honoka stepped a curious distance away from Umi as Nico moved to Umi’s other open side.  Umi looked to the third year with surprise as Nico loosely laid her arm over her shoulders.  It was a soft embrace, and much warmer than to be expected from a girl her size.

 

As a way to keep things casual, Nico closed her eyes before she started to speak.  Her open hand was raised up, practically demanding their attention.  “The most popular idols dress the way they do to make a statement.  They take their songs, group members, choreography, and everything else into account before deciding on what they want to wear.  This is because the audience notices the aesthetic before anything else.  That is just a fact, you know?”  Her eyes opened then, looking to the other three girls for confirmation that they understood.  The trio immediately nodded.

 

Suddenly, Nico scowled.  “Then how do you expect our live shows to look good if not everyone in our group feels good!?”  She shouted.  Once Honoka and Kotori looked to one another uneasily, Nico slowly eased up.  “Umi, as a performer, does not need to sacrifice who she is to satisfy our audience.  The fans we strive and appeal to are those who really take us as what we show off best,” she stated.

 

Upon turning her head towards the awed Umi, Nico sighed.  “Idols demand respect,” she scolded.  

 

Umi frowned.  “Nico…  I…”

 

“How are we supposed to be good role models and show people what teamwork looks like if we’re so pushy with one another?”  Nico questioned over Umi.  

 

As a glimmer shined through her gaze, Nico managed a shameless grin.  

 

“Besides, I would look much better in that than Umi.  Ehe!”

 

Without another word, Nico unexpectedly turned around and rushed out of the club room.  The girls stood in removed silence for awhile, staring at the door that their upperclassman had flung open.

 

“This means I should get back to the drawing board,” Kotori exclaimed, finally breaking the silence.  She proceeded to sit herself back down with her drawing pad in one hand, and her pencil in the other.

 

Honoka appeared a lot less excited in comparison.  “I hope I didn’t upset Nico-chan too much,” she murmured.  Kotori only patted her friend’s hand as a response, for she had found a new sense of inspiration from Nico’s speech and hadn’t the time for any more chit-chat.

 

Kotori had not been the only one inspired by her words.  Umi felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and it was all thanks to the third year she often had the most trouble with understanding.  Nico Yazawa had the mannerisms of a stuck up cat.  She liked to think she was a born leader, a conqueror, and a Godly being of amazing intuition.  For someone so small, her ego was truly the biggest and most questionably impressive of Muse.

 

Umi Sonoda was the opposite.  She had been born to lead but chose not to.  Many had told her that she had all the qualities of what a leader could be.  Umi was dedicated, modest, and persevered beyond belief in many tasks she hated.

 

And yet, Umi felt a little less used from the passive help of someone who had been known to pressure others long ago.  But Nico had changed, after all.  Umi needed to keep that in mind.  She had grown, developed, and matured into a young woman with aspirations far beyond Umi’s.  Umi wasn’t certain at all of what she really wanted to do when she got older, while Nico seemed to have everything figured out.

 

It made Umi begin to consider that Nico could be a lot more helpful than originally thought.

 

* * *

 

 

“Um…  Nico?”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s nothing, actually.  We can talk later!”

 

This exchange had occurred way more times than Nico had been willing to count.  Each time that happened, Umi pleasantly walked up to Nico with the coolest smile to grace a girl, just before being called away by her other friends for some other important business.  

 

It was driving Nico up the wall.  She wanted to know so badly what Umi’s deal was.  Nico knew that what Umi wanted to talk about had to be of importance for her to try and bring things up so frequently.

 

Even when Umi was not speaking with her, Nico sometimes felt the other girl’s eyes on her back.  The feeling of such intense attention was not scary though.  In fact, it was extremely welcomed and invited by Nico.  She loved to feel seen.  Each time she felt Umi’s stare, Nico made sure to look back with a smile.  Umi always gave one in return, although those smiles were usually short lived. They always faded away.

 

What truly saved Nico from feeling as though she were at a loss of how to approach things was the text that Umi sent her one night.

 

**UMI:**

_ Hey Nico!  Can we meet by the school entrance at the end of school tomorrow?  I want to spend some time with you.  If you’re busy with your siblings I completely understand.  _

 

Nico’s thumbs were at work to write a response as soon as she had read it.  In order for Umi to not see just how eager she was, Nico made certain to give herself ten minutes before sending her reply.  

 

It was to be noted that Nico stared at the clock on her phone the entire time she waited.  She paced back and forth in her kitchen with the company of her younger siblings Cocoa, Cocoro, and Cotaro.  The trio followed Nico’s anxious steps as they waddled in unison like tiny baby ducklings.

 

**NICO:**

_ Today is your lucky day, Umi!  I’ll be free to grace you with my fuzzy and adorable presence. _

 

A slight smirk pulled at her lips when she hit the OK button on her phone.  She stopped mid-step, causing Cocoa, Cocoro, and Cotaro to tumble against their sister’s legs like dominos.  Thankfully none of them got hurt, although Cocoa and Cocoro did whine when their small bodies hit the floor.  Cotaro only blinked several times in surprise, for his sisters had softened his fall by quite a bit.

 

**UMI:**

_ Thank you.  I’ll be waiting. _

 

**NICO:**

_ Is there something you have in mind for us to do? _

 

 

* * *

 

“Oh good!  You came!”

 

Nico frowned.  “Did you think I wouldn’t?”

 

As soon as the sarcastic question left Nico’s lips she immediately regretted asking such a thing.  The question seemed to hang in the air over Umi as her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly.  It was an indicator (although a small one) that she had been victim to being stood up before in similar situations.  Nico wanted to punch herself.

 

Ever so slowly, Umi flowed back to her usual awkward smile.  “Hee hee…  No, of course not.  I’m just happy that you showed!  Let’s go, okay?”  She gestured for the third year to follow with her right hand.  

 

Nico was having none of that.  Instead of following Umi, Nico forced the effort to keep up with the other girl’s naturally long strides and pace.  “Where are you taking me?”  Nico panted.  Although she was the queen of endurance on Muse, it was a known fact that Nico definitely had small weaknesses in that department of areas unable to be helped unless she were to be gifted a sudden growth spurt.

 

“It’s just up the road from here,” Umi replied before pointing to a woman standing behind a ice cream stand just a few feet away from them.

 

Once Nico spotted the stranger, she immediately squared up her shoulders and slowly came to a halt.  “I didn’t bring my wallet with me,” she lied.  She most certainly had brought her wallet with her, although there wasn’t even a dime in it.

 

Her company remained undeterred.  “That’s fine.  I want to pay for yours.  I didn’t warn you that we would be coming here after all,” Umi laughed before lightly tugging on Nico’s right arm.  Nico huffed under breath something along the lines of Umi finally taking responsibility, and then they were off once more.

 

They both got icecream sandwiches due to being so overwhelmed by all of the options.  The list plastered on the front of the woman’s cart was so longer, and neither of them wanted to take the time to awkwardly stand around and read all of the choices.  

 

After receiving their treats, the pair walked over to distant bench.  “Oh no.  It’s dripping!”  Umi exclaimed before pointing to Nico’s ice cream sandwich with her open hand.  A few specks of vanilla had fallen to the side of the third year’s hand.

 

“Ehhh, you’re overreacting...!  It’s only a little bit,” Nico mumbled defensively as she brought her ice cream closer to her.  Umi was most certainly not going to make her out to be a slob.

A look of concern crossed Umi’s face.  “Can I get that for you?”  She asked before reaching into her open bag to pull out a handful of wipes.  “I have napkins,” she insisted.

 

Nico scooted to the other side of the bench stubbornly, but Umi followed suit.  “Hmph.  I have everything under control,” she answered while scrambling to lick her own hand.  In fear of a drop hitting Nico’s face, Umi blocked the sandwich wrapper’s path of hitting Nico’s face with her napkins.  However, a few more melted dots of vanilla fell near Nico’s wrist.

 

“Please stop moving.  You are only making it worse,” Umi retorted.  In order to properly take Nico’s hand into hers, Umi abandoned her ice cream sandwich to the dirty sidewalk.  Ever so gently, Umi made sure to wipe off all the mess.

 

Even though Nico was grateful for the help on the inside, she made sure to not let Umi’s previous comment go.  “You made it drip more all on your own,” she argued.  Nico probably would have said more on the matter if it hadn’t been for Umi’s eyes still lingering on her hands.

 

“They’re really small,” she giggled.

 

Nico looked at Umi incredulously.  “What?”  She asked.

 

Suddenly feeling a bit bashful, the second year speedily scooted away.  “I’m sorry.  I mean…  I’ve noticed it before when you pose but I suppose it was easier to see up close,” Umi explained with a hint of embarrassment.

 

Nico was just as embarrassed as Umi, if not more.  However, as always, she would absolutely not let such an emotion destroy her bubbly character.  “W-Well, it’s only natural for a cute girl like me to have such tiny hands!  It’s just another natural Nico Nico beauty!” She proclaimed happily...  All the while showing off her signature ‘I love you’ double hand signs.

 

Umi gave her a sour look.  “You really are shameless,” she murmured.

 

“Don’t say that with such a disgusted expression!”  Nico barked.  She looked bruised, if not,  horrified.   Overwhelming encouragement from Umi would have been much better than a reaction like that.

 

Umi shook her head quickly as a small smile slowly graced her features once again.  “I am  not  disgusted,” she clarified.  Her eyes traveled away from Nico’s as a soft blush made way to her cheeks.  “In fact, I’m actually a little jealous,” Umi confessed.

 

Well, that was a first.  By that point, Nico felt completely lost.  “What do you mean?”  She inquired hesitantly.

 

“It’s just nice that you feel like you can really be yourself around others,” Umi explained.  “You’re very open!"

 

Nico could not help but laugh.  “In some ways I would agree with you.”

 

“Not completely?”  Umi questioned.

 

As she placed her open hand over her own chest, Nico closed her eyes with a proud smirk.  “Even with how great I am, I still have my drawbacks,” she admitted.  Her ice cream sandwich looked lopsided.  “I am human, after all…”

 

Umi gasped.  “You are!?”

 

“Excuse you!”  Nico screeched.

 

The younger of the two fell back laughing.  Umi’s back smacked against the wooden frame of the bench as she laid her hand over the top of her face.  Tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes, for it was obvious that her attempts at calming herself down were not working very well.  

 

All Nico did was get up from the bench, stretch, and pout.  She watched two birds chirp at one another on a wire as her underclassman cackled.

 

“T-To be serious though,” Umi began as she wiped at her eyes.  “I wanted to thank you for the other day.  I appreciate what you said to Honoka and Kotori on my behalf,” she disclosed.  Shifting away from her previous seat, Umi took the initiative to stand beside Nico.

 

“It was nothing, Umi,” Nico sighed out before tossing the remains of her finished dessert in the garbage.  Thankfully she made the shot. 

 

As soon as the wrapper fell in, Umi took Nico’s left hand in her right.  “No,” she said.  “It wasn’t nothing.  Not to me, anyway...”  

 

Although Nico’s eyes were on Umi’s, the taller of the pair decided not to return the gaze.  Instead, she stared at the birds Nico had been looking at before.  “Kotori and Honoka are my childhood friends and have known me practically my whole life, but I still have a hard time communicating with them.”

 

Umi pursed her lips in thought.  “I’ve tried to tell them before but…  When I look in the mirror with a short dress or skirt on, I don’t recognize myself all the time.  I don’t like what I see most of the time,” she admitted.  

 

“It doesn’t suit me,” she added for good measure.

 

When the birds flew off the wire together, Umi managed a smile and finally looked at Nico.  “I’ve learned it’s not something I’ll ever get adjusted to.  I don’t think I even want to…  But when I see myself in “men’s clothes” it’s different.  Suits, slacks, and tuxedos.  I feel a lot more confident.  I always feel handsome and strong.  There isn’t a gamble involved!”  Umi let out an empty laugh.  

 

“Well, I suppose that’s a bit strange for…  Someone as feminine looking as me, right?”

 

Nico urgently shook her head.  A thin frown formed along her lips as she gave Umi’s hand a firm but comforting squeeze.  “We are who we are, Umi-kun,” she whispered.

 

Umi was baffled, but relieved.  “Thank you…  Just by those words alone, I believe you have given me a lot of clarity.”

 

“A thank you isn’t necessary for something like this,” she insisted before pulling on Umi’s arm to urge her friend forward.  “But you must walk me home,” Nico demanded.

 

“Can we spend more time together soon, just like this?”

 

“Maybe.  As long as you don’t hold my hand as tightly and shake as much as this next time.”

 

“I-I’m so sorry!”

  
            “Ehe!  I’m only kidding!  You can hold my hand as tightly, and cry as much as you want.”


End file.
